1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a reporting method for a data transmission device, wherein only one data transmission device transmits sensed data at a time in a sensing region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, what is shown is a diagram of the sensed data transmission system according to the prior art. The data transmission system 10 comprises a plurality of mobile phones 11, and a plurality of sensor devices 13, wherein the mobile phones 11 and the sensor devices 13 are located in the same sensing region 12.
The sensor devices 13 can be used to sense environmental information and transmit sensed data to the mobile phones 11. As the mobile phone 11 receives the sensed data from the sensor device 13, the mobile phone 11 can transmit the sensed data to a server 15. Therefore, the server 15 accomplishes the collection of the sensed data in the sensing region 12.
As there is a plurality of mobile phones 11 in the sensing region 12, all the mobile phones 11 may transmit the sensed data to the server 15 at the same time or within the same time slot. However, it is not necessary for all mobile phones 11 to transmit the sensed data at the same time because of the high similarity of the sensed data. If there are many mobile phones 11 transmitting the sensed data to the server 15 at the same time, it not only causes redundancy for the data transmission system 10, but also the energy consumption of the mobile phone 11.